Maxion Prime (SRA)
An ancient Prime, he reincarnated as Sara, but can be summoned again in times of need. Appearance To begin with, Prime's chest area is circular in shape, with gold lines on the chest area. He is a white robot with gold lines. His crest sports a large red rectangular crystal, he has jade eyes and a face plate. His shoulders or orbs with gold 'pincers' sticking out, his armor in curved/organic in shape. His feet are curved, gold rim on the knees, the edges and base of the foot with silver loops inside. His feet sport three toes on the front and two on the back. His forearms are oval in shape and all white, with grey A like arcs. On his back are six thruster ports and one under each sole. He has a Prime's body type Personality Maxion is stoic, but not in the cold way that Sara is. He is mainly calm, but he can be forceful, He is alert, attentive and often notices things before others, such as details, or flaws in a plan. He is encouraging and always seeks the path of least violence, but is not afraid to fight, or destroy the enemy. Despite his kindly nature, he has a dark past that bothers him. He is also not as trusting as he first seems, but gives people the benefit of the doubt. History An ancient warrior, Maxion is presumably of the same species as the Kishin. Arriving on Earth as but his energy form, he caused the spread of 'Miracle Strawberries'. He then inhabited the body of Maxine Potter as part of a deal, reincarnating as Sara Potter. He exists within Sarah's subconscious but can manifest is original metallic form, when needed in a process called Ego Shift. Super Robot Academy A former ruling Prime, it is unknown how old he is, but he was a well known figure in history having been a benevolent autocrat who was during the early periods of the 2nd and 3rd Generation. Maxion was once an ally of Magnus Prime, his eventual successor and last of the False Primes, fighting for him during the war with the Renegades. It has been argued that if he was in charge the Darkcons would never have risen up, in fact his departure was taken by many as a sign that Magnus was not fit to lead. Eventually reincarnated as Sara, as part of a deal with her mother. While changed into Sara, his 'ego' still lurks in Sara's soul as a sort of mentor and the source of her genius and abilities. Weapons and Abilities * Arm Blade: Using Structural integrity fields, and its disruptor effect to enhance the strength of the blade to the point that it can cut through such materials such as Titanium. * Disruptors: His transformed arm, using the same system as his blade. His blade splits down the middle and inside rising up. The shots of white orbs, disrupt molecular bonds and interfere with shielding lattices. This makes his weapon very effective against most forms of defense. * Eye Beams: Rarely used, they are powerful Phasers. * Photon Buster: A beam from the gem on his head. * Spark Cho: * Necro Plasma Turrets: Hidden in his legs and used in jet mode * Plasma Warheads: Missile stored in his chest pieces, they are only filled up when about to fire. * Thrusters: Allowing flight and quicker movements. * Strength: There is no known limits to his strength, he can lift and throw something 100 times his size * Warp Cannon: Stored in his chest, it can pierce any known defense ** Jump Drive: His repurposed Warp Cannon for jet mode * Cybermaru: An energy blade that forms a claymore. It can generate shockwaves. The handle resembles that of a katana, with double pincer style handguard/beam emitter. Transformation * Robot-to-Jet: One the ground he gets on his arms with his legs sticking up. His legs join together by the back, with his toes forming the cone and a yellow tinted cockpit emerging in the middle. Rectangular thrusters appear. His arms contract and merge with his shoulder armor to form wings. His head disappears into his chest, as his upper legs contract and three of his thrusters move up to be the rear thrusters. His abdominal region disappears. * Jet to Robot: It begins with his feet and undoes everything done above Trivia * From dialogue by the Lady-in-White, it is clear that Maxion Prime (at least in the non SRA story) is not his real name. Category:Super Robots Category:Super Robot Academy Category:Transformers Category:SolZen321 Category:Characters